


By Divine Right

by Benfrosh



Series: A Dragon Among Heroes [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Fingering, When Will The Government Stop My Sinful Hands, i keep shipping everyone i s support with each other, kinky sex shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Grima is not one for company, generally speaking. But Olivia knows exactly what will get her into Grima's good graces - permanently.





	By Divine Right

Grima turned the page of the treatise she was studying. A fairly unimportant work on something that barely made an impression on her mind, she was mostly reading it to see what progress humanity had made in their magical studies in this realm. Obviously not much more than back in her home world, by the looks of things. It was late in the day, and she had retired to her room for the evening to enjoy some time away from the humans that made up her day-to-day company. She adjusted the spectacles she was wearing - despite being the perfect body bred over generations to be her vessel, she still took the care to avoid eyestrain. The vessel helped keep her tied to the world, and damaging it would be a costly error. It was not all downsides, however - a smaller body meant more enjoyment in small pleasures, like hanging up her jacket for the day, setting a warm fire, and curling up in a soft chair. Grima had never thought of herself as someone to be content, having always focused on loftier ambitions, but her... situation here forced her to reevaluate her worldview. She was thankful it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

As she moved to turn to the next page, she paused at hearing a sound come from down the hallway outside her door. It wasn't exactly unusual to hear people moving around in the hallways, as she wasn't (yet) able to demand the isolated quarters she wanted. However, her neighbors were Nowi and the younger Tiki, both of whom's bedtimes had past and were far, far louder as they left their rooms. She carefully concentrated on the noise - bare footsteps on the cold tile, from an adult-sized being... Corrin? But their rooms were on the other side of the castle - and her questions were apparently soon to be answered, as the footsteps came to her door, and a delicate knock rang out. 

Grima briefly paused before answering, not having anticipated having to deal with anyone today. Then again, as the older Tiki had lectured her, learning to at least tolerate the humans around her would make her time here more tolerable. Tiki had some grand designs about 'rehabilitating' Grima, but that was a talk for another day. "Come in," Grima called to the unseen visitor.

Slowly, the door opened. From outside, leaning in through the small crack, Olivia's head leaned in hesitantly, concern on her face as if she feared the consequences of her actions. "Um... hi? I mean, hello, Grima. Um, can I come in?"

Grima let out a sigh of relief. Even if she could be a bit much to handle at times, Olivia was one of the less annoying humans she had to deal with. Which seemed odd considering that Olivia had previously actively opposed her, but at least she knew something of her. "If you wish, Olivia. I was just relaxing here with a book," she said, lifting the book in question hoping that Olivia would get the hint she wasn't exactly looking for interruptions. "Did you have something to ask?" 

Olivia opened the door a fraction more, slipping her slender body inside and softly closing the door shut behind her. "Yes. Well, no. More something to say, if that's alright." She was clad in a thin silk robe, gently draped off the contours of her body, tied at the front with a simple bow. Her hair was let down, reaching all the way down past her waist. Grima noticed that indeed, she was not wearing any shoes. Olivia's feet were conditioned from all her dancing, of course, but Grima could hardly imagine how she had handled walking across the cold castle floors barefoot so. 

Grima nodded to Olivia's request, even if she was unsure what merited all this effort. Closing her book and setting it aside, she gestured to the chair across from her. "Take a seat." She left unsaid that Olivia would be the first to ever sit in it, being meant more for decor than guests.

Olivia shook her head. "If it's fine by you, I'd like to stay standing for this."

Grima laughed. "It's fine. I won't bite," she added as she flashed a vicious grin.

Olivia's body froze, so much so that Grima could swear she saw a small shiver run through it. "N-no. I'm just more comfortable like this right now."

Grima shrugged. "Very well. So what is it?"

"I have... a confession to make." Olivia stared Grima in the eyes, and Grima realized it was the first time Olivia had made eye contact since coming in.

"Is there a conspiracy against me? Do you and your friends plan to try to kill me here, tonight?"

Olivia laughed, and Grima could hear a tinge of helplessness to it. "The exact opposite. I've been thinking for a long time, Grima. I saw you die. And yet you're here anyways."

Grima smiled. "One of my better tricks, to say the least." She left out that she had little control over it.

"And back when you were just an evil force, a name to say to scare children to bed, it was so easy to oppose you. To say yes, I'll stop Grima. But to walk in your presence, to bask in your aura, to see first hand what you're capable of... your claws dug into me." A sharp intake of breath. "Every day, I found myself wondering what we had been hoping to accomplish, and every day, I found my confidence that we could ever oppose you dwindling."

Grima made no response. She liked where this was going, however. Not enough humans realized what Olivia had.

"But one day, when my hope had shriveled into an empty husk, I found a... new, emotion. One building up in the very core of my being. A sense of... of awe, of worship, of... adoration. I found myself watching your every movement, taking pleasure in your every action. To see you on the battlefield was to see a god rain her wrath on unbelievers, and to see you at rest was to gaze upon a perfect work of art in living form. And day over day, I found my thoughts coming to you more and more."

Grima found her human body betraying her, her attention so rapt on Olivia's speech that she had forgotten to breathe. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she took off her spectacles and put them aside as well. "Go on," she added, hearing a husky tone to her voice she had not intended. 

"And two weeks ago, I was alone in my room at night, and I thought of you, and I... started touching myself. And," Olivia said before pausing, her cheeks flushed red, "it felt wonderful. To imagine you pinning me down, taking me, ravishing me, making of me what you will... gods, masturbating like that felt better than any sex I had ever had." Olivia swallowed. "And I thought I'd feel ashamed, having such dark fantasies like that, or even now telling you all this. But when it's you... it feels right. I _need_ to give myself to you. To reveal everything to you. It's what your power deserves."

Grima wasn't unaware of human sexuality. She had spent many years studying and ripping the memories from people's minds. But here, now, hearing the lust in Olivia's voice and feeling her body reacting to Olivia's sensuous words, she was becoming more intimately familiar with it than she ever expected.

"So that brought me here, now. Here is my confession." Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before untying her robe and letting it drop to the floor. "I am yours, Lord Grima. Body and soul."

Grima stared. She couldn't help but stare. Apparently her human body had brought with it some human drives, including an appreciation of sexual beauty, and Olivia was a prime specimen. Olivia stood there like a statue as Grima's eyes wandered over her, eating up every inch. From her gentle shoulders, to her loosely hanging breasts, to her slender waist, to her soft stomach, to her luscious thighs, to her carefully trimmed pubic hair, all the way down to the bare feet she walked her on just so that she could present herself wholly nude to Grima. Never before had Grima met someone who surrendered themself so utterly. "You know," she said as she stood up to inspect her new possession closer, "most people who offer me their service try to extract some favor from me. Some want power, some want wealth, some merely beg to be saved when my reckoning comes. But you seem altogether different." Grima took Olivia's chin in her hand and lifted it as she leaned in closer. "What is it that you want?"

"All I want..." Olivia whispered, her voice wavering as her body shook at Grima's touch. "All I want is to be used by you. To pleasure you in any way you see fit. Knowing I made you happier would give my life meaning. And all I have to offer is the body you see before you."

"Hmmm," Grima hummed. "And what a lovely body it is," Grima added, her hand tracing down Olivia's neck and along her arm, reaching down to play with Olivia's fingers, examining each in turn. "Your gift is most appreciated."

Olivia's breathing grew heavier. "Thank you, Lord Grima."

"So would it delight you, my new servant, if I were to toy with you so?" Grima took Olivia's hand and began softly sucking on one of her fingers.

Olivia let out a gasp, before moaning softly as Grima's tongue played over her finger. "A- as long as it makes you happy, Lord Grima, I am content to be your plaything."

Grima grinned as she released Olivia's finger. She had never had an experience like this before in her entire existence, so she was all too happy to indulge her new possession. Her attention drifted to Olivia's breasts. While her mind knew they were just bags of fat, her body desired them, and Grima reached out to take one in her hand. Softly kneading it, she drew out more moans from Olivia as she felt Olivia's erect nipple brush against the palm of her hand. "How does that feel?"

"I cannot lie to you, Lord Grima," Olivia answer, her words carefully measured. "The castle has been so cold, and walking here with only a robe, my breasts are quite sensitive right now. If you play with them much more, it may hurt."

"Hmmm. And what if I want to hurt you?" Grima asked, a cruel expression on her face.

Olivia only smiled back. "Then I'd be happy. My only joy now is to serve your desires."

What sexual pleasure Grima was feeling was nearly eclipsed by the pleasure she got from Olivia's obseisance. Only nearly, however, as she pulled her hand back to pinch Olivia's nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp as she did. "While I may take the opportunity later, I don't want to break my new toy quite so soon. Not when I still have more of you to explore." Reaching around Olivia and grabbing her buttcheeks, Grima pulled her in close enough their bodies touched, causing Olivia to stumble slightly. "Kiss me," she commanded as she groped Olivia's ass.

"Of course, Lord Grima." Olivia leaned in for a kiss, and Grima kissed her, forcefully inserting her tongue and playing with Olivia's as roughly as she could manage. She felt the tremors of pleasure go through Olivia's body, and felt Olivia's nipples brushing up against her own, as her tongue forcefully pinned down Olivia's, forcefully asserting dominance. Grima could hear Olivia's breath accelerating as they held the kiss longer and longer, before realizing Olivia was rubbing herself against Grima harder and harder as well, her breasts squished firmly againt Grima's and her legs trying to wrap around one of Grima's. Grima pulled back from the kiss, and Olivia whimpered sadly. "Please, Lord Grima... I'm burning..." she muttered.

"Oh, is that so?" Grima asked casually, before inserting a hand between Olivia's thighs. Olivia let out a yelp of surprise as Grima's fingers explored her folds and found them dripping wet from anticipation. "You desire release, then?"

Olivia nodded helplessly. "Please... I daren't ask anything of you, but I want you inside me."

Grima smiled, and before Olivia backed away from the precipice they were about to reach, Grima skillfully inserted two fingers inside Olivia's pussy, her thumb already playing with Olivia's clit as the fingers explored inside. 

Olivia moaned freely, her vocalizations echoing throughout the room and amplifying Grima's pleasure. "Oh, gods... it feels so good... to be yours..."

"And you are mine. You've surrendered yourself and I've accepted you. My precious slave, who I've mercifully taken in to be used as my plaything as I please. Your new life's purpose is solely to act at my command. Do you enjoy it?" Grima asked, her fingers now pounding Olivia. "Knowing that you're all mine and can never escape? That you're in my thrall? That I can make you do whatever I please?"

"Yes! Yes!" Olivia shouted. "Anything for you, Lord Grima!"

"Then cum for me, slave. Cum, and tell me who your master is."

"YOU ARE MY MASTER, LORD GRIMA!" Olivia screamed as she came, loud enough to be heard clear across the castle. Hher juices spurt out over Grima's hand, her body trembling as the waves of orgasm traveled through her, and she would have collapsed if Grima had not caught her with her spare arm.

Grima pulled her upright. "Lick it, slave," she commanded as she held out her slick fingers in front of Olivia's mouth.

Olivia obliged, taking Grima's hand in her mouth once more and licking her own juices off. And all the while, she smiled, taking full pleasure in her servitude. Grima could hardly imagine how...

\---

Grima felt a sharp slap across her face, clearing away the spiderwebs built up in her head. She nearly blew up the surrounding area on instinct before finding her body weak and her arms unable to move. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Olivia standing over her. A fully dressed, angry Olivia.

"Gods, it's about time. Fell Dragon, hrmph. You sure fell that time," Olivia snarked.

"Wh- I should punish you for your insolence," Grima muttered. "Where are we?" she added as they looked around. They were last in her room - no, she recalled as the memories came back. They were on a battlefield, leading a charge, and...

"The medical tent. Chrom stabbed you with Falchion during practice and you've been foaming at the mouth for an hour. Mist took care of your injuries, but I've been the one stuck making sure you actually woke up eventually."

"... ah. That's... unfortunate," Grima complained, groaning as she sat up. "Not exactly great for my image," she added with a weak laugh.

Olivia snorted. "I dunno, he cut you pretty good. If Falchion cut _me_ like that I'd be having a pretty bad time too."

Grima smiled, ignoring the pain shooting through her ribs. "... thanks."

Olivia blinked. "I'm sorry? Did the Fell Dragon Grima," she asked mockingly, " _thank_ me?"

"Look, don't test me, alright? But you didn't have to save me, and you did."

Olivia shrugged. "Tiki and the summoner said to try to help rehabilitate you, so that's what I'm doing. As far as I'm concerned, you still haven't made up for trying to kill everyone, but we'll see."

Grima held back a retort. "It'll be a while yet before I can fight again, but you should go tell everyone I'm okay. I'm sure they're dying to know."

"Believe me, the summoner nearly had a fit when they heard their star 'hero' had been injured. I'll let them know they don't need to ritually sacrifice Chrom." And with that, Olivia stood up and walked away, her ponytail swaying behind her as she left through the medical tent flap.

And with that silence, Grima thought. A dream... She had never had one before. To her, it was the most human thing to do. To waste your time asleep on illusions.

What was _happening_ to her?

**Author's Note:**

> ~Had this idea stuck in my head for a week  
> Now it's out and I'm finally free~


End file.
